


This place is too pretentious, let's get out of here

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Series: Human AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Multi, River/Doctor AU Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Melody Williams and John Smith meet at a charity ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This place is too pretentious, let's get out of here

"It will be fun!" Clara says as he watches her carefully apply eyeliner. John Smith sighs. That is what people say when they take their children to the dentist for the first time. Getting a tooth yanked out, because it is eroded by sugar, definitely is not John's idea of fun! However, John concedes because he knows very well what Clara is capable of when she does not get what she wants. She moans and complains so much that it is not worth denying her something she wants - even if that means that he ends up following her to a charity ball like a little dog. 

He glances at himself in the mirror, behind Clara and frowns. _Be civilized for once in you'r life time_ Clara insisted when she coerced him to gel back his hair and to shove on a coal black suit which really did not suit him. He sighs at his reflection - at least she has not forced him to ditch his read bow tie. 

When they arrive, they occupy a table and sit their quietly. Well, not exactly silently. John's mind is whizzing with thoughts. How tight and uncomfortable the suit is. If he will cycle or walk to the university tomorrow. Whether the charity ball has Jammy Dodgers.

John Smith looks around at the other tables. He recognizes a few colleagues - the other John, who incidentally is also a physicist. He's with his wife, Rose, the model, and they are conversing with Jack. No one knows what he actually does with life; just that he flirts quite a lot.

His eyes dart back to Clara who is staring lustily over at one of her colleagues, Danny Pink. She is so not subtle. She may as well have a sign over her head saying 'Notice me!' He smirks knowingly - no wonder why she made so much of an effort.

"I think you should just tell him you think he's hot and that all you want to do is rip of his clothes and have your way with him. You're not exactly ugly so he may even be flattered - " John says way too loudly. Clara stares at him. Eyes wide and filled with horror.

She scowls at him and hisses. "Shut up! Why did you have to be so loud?!"

"You didn't have to bring me here," he says matter of factually.

She huffs and turns way so he cannot see her.

 

Charity ball - it isn't really her thing. Just a bunch of well off people eating really rich food and washing it down with wine and dancing. They were all probably unaware of what the charity was. Not that she cares about that. It's just some of the company are mind numbingly dull.

She had decides she will turn up anyway - but fashionably late. She had a stunning low cut green dress in her wardrobe that she hasn't yet worn and shes bored - any excuse for free food and to dress to impress.

She gets there when the buffet is ready. People are cuing for their food and returning to their tables where far to many pieces of cutlery lay.

People turn to gape at her, just as she had expected. She flutters her eyelashes at all the attention and slips into the buffet queue behind a gangly man in a black suit.

At first inspection, he is not too impressive. Large chin and way too tall for it to be graceful. Man child - she concludes, as he is currently arguing about the absence of jammy Dodgers with the man serving food. He grunt and moves with his bowl of salmon and asks the lady serving desert to dollop the sticky toffee custard in the salmon. The look the man is giving him makes Melody laugh. He is looking at him like he is from another planet or as if he escaped from the circus.

When he continues to insists that he wants the toffee custard in his salmon, the man serving shrugs and smothers his fish with toffee.

Melody cannot help but stare at the back of his head, intrigued. She picks her own plate of food and follows an unsuspecting John back to his table. She has never needed an invitation to be welcomed and she assumes that that will be the case again to day.

 

"The food here is so pretentious!" John grumbles as he places his plate on the table, accidentally knocking a spoon to the ground. "I got as close to fish fingers and custard as I could." Although he had fish and custard, John had to admit, that it certainly did not resemble fish fingers and custard. His plate resembles raw flesh, oozed in liquid gold. He looks to Clara, to find her glaring at him. 

"Clara, you know, it is rude not to listen," he says. 

"You idiot! Danny heard and he wants to talk to me after the ball!" Clara screeches. Her face is furrowed into a frown and she is half hiding her raw red face with her hands.

"it is probably to make out with you." he says as he reaches for the spoon. Just as he attempts to stand up, he looks up to see a lady before him.

He gapes. His mouth hangs out as if he is a goldfish. Beautiful does not cut it. The lady before him must be an angel, John concludes. Her wild untamed curls, like a halo. Her soft hazel green eyes were mysterious, as if to say they held his future and uncertainty.

Her curves were definitely in all the right places and even her dress, inanimate, wanted to be as close to her as possible, that it clung to her body.

She smirks at him amused, as if to say, she could read his mind. Then he remembers he is on the floor, gaping at her. It catches him by so much surprise that he falls onto the wooden floor.

She laughs softly and it makes his heart skip a beat. He doesn't care that people are watching, laughing and finding amusement out of his embarrassment. No. He is only focused on her. She places her plate on the table and offers out her palm. He takes it, noticing just how smooth they are. Now he stands upright, slightly flushed. He now notices all the pair of eyes, watching his embarrassment. No. Some of the eyes aren't even noticing him. It is the lady stood before him, that they are staring at, awe struck.

"Shut up John. I swear, if it is not, then I will kill you!" 

 

She gracefully takes a seat next to Clara and says, "Professor Melody Williams."

"Nice to meet you," Says Clara, shaking her hand.

John stares at her, unable to articulate words into sentences.

"I am... I am..." He stutters.

"Stupid, is how he meant to finish that, though that is blatantly clear." She laughs - her laughter is rich, thick and beautiful - so it takes him a couple moments to process what Clara had said. 

"I am not..."

"He's not a child, which people usually think because he's face looks so young. However, he certainly does act childish! So, if you're into mature men, you have the wrong table." 

"Clara!" his voice full of indignation. 

River looks at him, her eyes full of mirth and though her greenish grey eyes are compelling, he forces himself to look away to glare at Clara. However, she does not acknowledge his gaze and sits there triumphantly. 

"Don't mind her," he eventually says wearily. 

"He tells everyone that. It is because I'm female. He's rather rattled by strong dominant ladies and feels the need to deflate us to boost his ego," Clara adds. 

He kicks her and whisper angrily "Stop!"

"He thinks you are really beautiful and he tends to go a bit shy and flustered around beautiful women." Clara says and it is turn for John's eyes to grow wide with horror. He hisses at Clara, but she smiles maliciously and turns back to Melody. "His name is John Smith by the way. He is so not graceful. Always falling about. He never takes of that bow tie and he has spectacularly ugly choices in hats. I mean, who wears a fez? He has never had a girl friend before. He spent most of his time lusting over Rose over there," She points at her "and then she started hooking up with the other John who actually told her how he feels."

John's face is now buried in his hand. Though the visible parts of his face are as resemble the raw pink colour of the salmon in his plate. He wants to murder Clara. When she said that it would be fun, he did not envisage that it would be at his own expense. That she'd have fun by making his own evening absolutely unbearable.

"Oh, and he eats fish fingers and custard. He doesn't usually dress like this. Normally it is tweed. Today you have me to thank for him wearing something decent." She adds, smiling satisfied. She gets up and goes to find Danny, bracing herself for rejection.

Melody laughs softly. He is about to get up and leave, out of sheer frustration and embarrassment but she rests her palm on his shoulder. He looks up and draws in a sharp intake of breath when he finds that there faces are centimeters away.

"Hello sweetie." She says.

"You're still here after all she said?" He asks, uncertainly. 

"Can't resist a cute face. Though I'm not really made for charity balls, me. How about we go on a proper date?" She asks.

He jumps up eagerly, almost dropping his, now cold, salmon and toffee. She takes his hand and they slide out of the charity ball.

If he turns to his left, he will see Clara and Danny, making out. However, his eyes are too focused on the mysterious, beautiful lady besides him, to notice.


End file.
